Mates
by lil-missa
Summary: Inu Yasha goes to a demon highschool and is about to find out who his one an only mate is. inukag
1. Chapter 1

Lady Fugin was the most famous and wanted person of all time. Well, not wanted like you think. She e-mailed, called, and even visited people in person; for free. However, she didn't do this just because; she had a job to do. You see, she was the only being who possessed the power to talk to the Fates. She was to contact the family on a newly born demon and tell them who their child was destined to mate with. It wasn't something that everybody did or even knew about, but after the word got around there was no stopping it. It took 5 years for everybody to start doing it. It was becoming a tradition. To bad she wasn't going to live forever.

17 years ago the quean of the western lands (demon territory) gave birth. The strange thing was that she was a human. It was not common for a demon to take a human mate, but here it was. A demon king took a mortal for his mate; well it was bound to happen eventually.  
Anyway, that day was something special for them. The two had been together for hundreds of year and just now decided to have children. They knew that half-bread were treated terribly, and needed to wait for a time when they could live normally amongst the rest of the world. This was the closest they figured they'd come to it.  
Lady Kodoru laid in her bed, sweet covered, holding her newborn dog-eared baby in her arms when a knock was heard.  
"Come in" Kadoru called sleepily.  
The door opened to reveille an elegantly dressed woman. She practically flouted across the room to the side of her bed. Standing there, starring at the newly found mother, she smiled. "My dear, I have come to offer the knowledge of your sons mate." She bowed.  
"Thank you Lady Fugin" Lady Kodoru bowed her head slightly.  
"This woman is not born yet. She will be given life a month before his first birthday. She will have a heart of purity and love. She is just what this young boy will need. Trust me" She winked. "This one will be a handful"  
Lady Kadoru smiled "If he is anything like his father, I'm sure he will be"  
Fugin frowned. "I suggest you call the family of this chosen girl. Her family does not follow the rules of the demons, for she is not one, nor is she exactly human. You must call this family and tell them of your discovery and the importance of their matting. Fates will have them together one way or another, but it may take longer and delay fates plan if we do not help."  
Kadoru starred at Fugin in concern. Not human or demon…well what the hell was she then? Will her family corporate?  
Luckily they were more than happy to.

Walking threw the halls Inu Yasha glances to the left and right. Every female was already marked. How was he supposed to find his mate when they're all taken? He was the only boy in his demon high school without a mate. He had no doubt in his mind that his parents knew exactly who she was; after all they did tell him they knew. For some strange reason his parents chose to wait till his 17th birthday to tell him. Those bastards! He may be the hottest and most popular guy in school, but he was by far the loneliest. Even if there was a single female demon he wouldn't be allowed to take her. If he went against Lady Fugin's word it would be like betraying his family.  
Reaching his locker he opened it, revealing a bundle of cards. They remembered; his friends remembered his birthday; His 17th birthday.  
Being half-demon, his demon blood begs to be let loose. Mating is the only and only thing on his mind right now. Hell, a meat grinder would even do.  
Stacking the cards in a neat pile he placed them toward the back of the locker.  
"This is your last chance Kouga" an irritated yet calm voice came from his left. Without looking he knew what was going on; for it was all too familiar. Kouga was going after Jatori again. There was a loud thud followed by the shaking of the lockers.  
"Here is comes" Inu Yasha smirked. This never got old.  
"Listen to me. I don't care if I'm supposed to be with Ayame. I love you" Kouga had shoved Jatori into the lockers and held her there by her shoulders.  
Inu Yasha smirked. She was going to slap him or maybe even knee his in his manhood. That girl fought dirty, and even though he never really talked to her, she amused the hell out of him. He'd love to put her in a room with 3-4 demons and just watch her fight. Normally it wouldn't have been so amusing to watch a demon girl fight, but Jatori a was human. The only human to attend his high school, and she was just as strong and stubborn as the rest of the students.  
Suddenly Jatori's energy grew. Inu Yasha turned to see Kouga fly from her and into the lockers across the hall. That was new. Kouga instantly fell unconscious. Jatori fell to her knees, a little unsure of why she felt so weak.  
"What the hell?" Inu Yasha Stared shocked at Kouga. His gaze shifted to the girl making a sad attempt to stand up.

The day was much more interesting than he though it would be. Jatori managed to put Kouga in the hospital over night plus adding a giant crater in the middle of the football field. No one knew that she had that kind of power. NO wonder she goes here, she wouldn't be accepted with humans.  
Although that was entertaining, watching Shippo eat all that Ramón then puke for the rest of the lunch beat it.  
Standing in front of the door to his family's castle he sighed. His father had lived for hundreds of years, ruling the western lands with an iron fist. How can he live up to something like that? His mother, who ruled by his side for a better part of five hundred years, was his fathers support threw the stressful ordeals that come when you are king. Why it took so long for them to have kids was beyond him.  
That's not important now. What's important is that today he is 17 and his mate will be revealed.  
Opening the door he made his way to the large living room. Pushing the door open he saw his mother and father sitting happily on a couch that faced him.  
"Happy Birthday!" his mother smiled happily.  
"Happy birthday son…what are you now..57?"  
Growling, "that joke wasn't funny last year, or the year before, or the year before that…"  
"Yeah I know, it's just hard to believe that you are finally 17."  
"Yeah yeah, so why haven't you guys done your usual smothering of hugs and kisses like you do every year?" his parents shift uncomfortably. Their fear filled the room. Inu Yasha smirks. "You are afraid how I will react to the news of my mate?"  
"Patience son, you will find out soon enough, and trust me. I did my research on this girl, she's quite amazing."  
"feh, who is she?"  
"Well um"  
"OUT WITH IT"  
"My my, you do know that once I tell you, you wont be able to keep your hands off her." Inu Yasha's father smirked. He leans in "you do know about that janitor's closet by the girls' bathroom right?" Suddenly a hard object came into contact with the back of Inu Yasha's father's head.  
"Stop that! He'll he end up like you"  
"He is like me!"  
"Ok stop that!" Inu screams "who the hell is this damn girl!"  
Sighing Inu Yasha's father prepared for the explanation. "This Girl's name is Kagome Higarashi"  
"Higarashi Huh? Where have I heard that?" Scratches his head.  
"She goes to your school hun" his mother interrupted, trying to be useful.  
"That's impossible. I have checked every female in the school, they all have mates"  
"Obviously you missed one. Did you check all the females by smell?"  
Confused "yeah".  
"There's your problem. She has a spell placed on her. Her smell is completely hidden. It's been that way for some time now"  
"What!"  
"That's right, but tonight her mother is taking the spell off. Tomorrow you will kno-"  
"Tomorrow?" he asked suddenly.  
Both parents nod.  
"Good, I'll prepare myself. I wonder what she looks like." He turns to leave.  
"Son, wait!"  
He turns around. This didn't sound good. "huh?"  
"You have to be careful around her."  
"Why?"  
"Normally when you take a demon female she can take what you give her…but this girl can't. You could seriously hurt her. You must control yourself."  
"Hurt her? Why would I do that?"  
"You have no choice. Your demon blood will take over"  
The half demons eye grew. "What would I do to her?"  
"I don't know. You could rape her or go as far as kill her."  
A look of horror took over Inu Yasha's face. "I wouldn't kill my mate!"  
"I don't think you will; just learn to keep that demon in check, just in case!"

"MOM!" kagome wined.  
"No butts about it kagome. You will attend you high school until you graduate. You are too powerful to be among humans."  
"But mom, I am human. I can be with my own kind, besides, I'm in a demon mating class. They have a class to teach you the rules of mating. Why the hell would I need to be in that? I'm not demon and every demon in my school already has a mate. There is no chance that I will date a demon."  
"KAGOME! That's enough. I have this argument with you more times than I can count."  
There was a silence filled with irritation on both sides until Kagome broke it.

"So what is this secret that decided to reveal to me. Is that not why you called me from my homework?"  
"Yes dear" sighs. "I have some news that you aren't going to like"  
"Ok, why don't you just tell me and we will go from there" Kagome smiles.  
"Ok…well…you have um…been predestined to mate with a demon" kagome's mother closed her eyes waiting for the yelling; but is never came.  
"Oh?" was all kagome said; and "oh" of interest.  
Kagome mother looked slowly to see kagome smiling. Is this the calm before the storm? "You aren't mad?"  
"Oh no, I'm irritated that you know who I am going to spend the rest of my life with and didn't tell me, but I am happy to know that I will have somebody"  
Smiling in relief kagome mother sighed. "Ok then, that's a relief."  
"What's he like?" kagome blushed.  
"Well, he's very handsome and has a thing for his cars and bikes. He gets really good grades and is on most of the sports teams in high school"  
"What high school does he go to?"  
There was a sight hesitation "Yours"  
"What? You mean I may know who he is and not know it." Her eyes grew huge. "Its not kouga is it?"  
Her mother laughed "No its not kouga, but he doesn't know about you yet. Well he will today. Today is his 17th birthday. His parents and I agreed to tell you then."  
"So who is he? Will I know it when I see him? Where do I find him?"  
Kagome mother giggled. "Don't worry dear. He will find you! Oh that reminds me" She started chanting. A light white engulfed Kagome's body then vanished.  
"What did you just do?" kagome glared at her mother.  
"I took the sent binding spell off"  
"What? Why?"  
"It will make it easier for him to find you. Didn't you pay attention in your demon mating class?"  
"Oh right, a part of mate choosing is by the smell of his/her mate"  
Kisses her daughter forehead. "Now don't forget about the festival this weekend. It's a huge thing around here."  
"I know…give out flyer"  
"That's my daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome stepped out of her car and started her journey threw the double doors of the high school. She held her books over her chest nervously as every demon that she passes would give her a strange look wile sniffing at her. She'd had enough! Running as fast as she could with her backpack on and a book in her arms to her first period class. Screw going to her lockers. She wanted out of the hallway.

Jumping out his car, Inu Yasha nearly forgot to turn it off. He was more than excited to meat his new mate. He would no longer be the lonely one; the third wheel!  
He started making a plan to where he would search first.   
"hm, what did the old man say?" thought about it for a sec. "oh right, she's in the performance art club. Hm…wonder if she danced…hehe"

Sitting in her seat kagome put her head on her desk. Today was going to be a bad day. Today she would meet the man of her dreams and everybody was following her and sniffing her. Great! Just great!  
"Kagome!"  
"Huh?" kagome glanced up. "Ayame! I told you to call me Jatori"  
"Yeah yeah, I forgot. You know that your first name is pretty, you should go by it"  
"naw, I like my middle name more"  
"Anyways, get ready!" she grabs kagome wrist and pulls her out of the desk and heads for the door.   
"Where?"  
"The performance is today…don't you remember? We have only practiced it ever day for a little over a month."  
"Shit" kagome whispered.

Heading for his first class he looks around. Everybody seemed to be on edge today. There was much more gossip that normal. Shrugging it off he grabs the door knob to his class. Turning it he opened it only to be run into by a demon girl. The girl looked up at him in shock then smiled. She started to talk to him but he wasn't listening. A new sent reached his nose and he couldn't break the feeling it was giving him. It shot shivers down his spine. Glancing at the girl behind ayame he tried to see her face, but she was hiding.  
"OK, well I'll see you later. I hope you come to see the performance. Ka-Jatori here is going to star in it. After all she is the best dancer and singer around."  
"Huh" Inu Yasha was snapped out of his trance.   
"Never mind" she smiled innocently. Moving past him she dragged kagome with her. "Bye" she squeaked as the two girls ran down the hallway.  
Inu Yasha just stood there and watched as they ran from his sight.

Grabbing the microphone Ayame screamed into it. The students went wild. "Now everybody! Are you read for entertainment?"  
"YEAH!" they screamed.  
"They without further ado, I give you Kagome Jatori Higarashi!"  
The students screamed as a certain hanyuo's ears went up. He watched as the lights went black. A dark figure walked out from behind the curtains toward the grand piano that sat at the edge of the stage.  
Kagome sat there. Starring at the piano in the dark. Her mate was somewhere out there watching her. Gulping, kagome placed her hands on the keys. 'You have do this' she thought. Pressing the keys she started her song; My Immortal, by evanescence.  
The sound coming from the piano was absolutely beautiful. Inu Yasha wasn't always into that kind of thing, he likes bands like Metallic, but the flawlessness of her playing captivated him.  
As soon that she started singing the lights went up. The orchestra in the pit starting to play along.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here"

He couldn't believe his eyes. Before his Jatori sat at the piano. It all makes sense now. Why he could never find his mate, why his parents told him to be gentle, why they never told him till now. She was a human girl; a priestess! He was always looking for a female demon not a human. His parents told him to be gently because she was fragile. They didn't tell him until now because there would have been many problems such as that fact that a human female isn't ready to mate till she is 16. He would have taken her much earlier.  
Shaking out of his thought she listened to her sing. Her voice was so beautiful and the way she sang, it was as if she lived it. Inu Yasha just sat back and closed his eyes, taking in the wonderful music that played before him.

"And it won't leave me alone  
These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase"

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

Her beauty sparkled in the light as she sang. Inu Yasha had to keep his eyes open. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. She was perfect, and he got to have her. YES!

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

When she stopped playing the piano, the entire student body clapped and screamed. Half of the demons stood and vocalized their thought about how talented she was. Kagome just stood and bowed, only to walk off stage.  
That show went on from there. Kagome was in nine of the eleven numbers. There were fast passed, slow passed, and even some in the middle…imagine that. Every style they danced, kagome did it; whether it was jazz, ballet, Latin, swing, tap, or even hip hop. She did it and she did it perfectly. Inu Yasha watched from the audience smiling.  
"Perfect" he whispered. He always knew that Ji- I mean kagome was a very attractive human, but he never let it go past that. He didn't think that he'd be paired up with a human. Most people would think that it was expected; being that he was a hanyou, but he was such a highly respected hanyou so no one cared that he was to mate with a demon. He was stronger than most real demons, and held a loving heart under that strong exterior.  
Inu Yasha smiled. "She will be mine; soon"


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome sat in the hall way tying to catch her breathe. The show had been over for about 10 minutes and she had changed and prepared for her next class. Every once in a while the performance art club would take two hours out of a normal school day to perform for the student body. It was supposed to bring the artistic sides out of the demons since they were normally into sports and mating; for the most part it worked.   
Finally able to breathe after that fast pasted closing number. Walking to her locker, she stopped right in front of it. Turning around she noticed a girl's bathroom next to the janitors closet. Not entirely sure of where that closet came from, she turned back around to her locker. Was that always there?  
Shaking that thought out of her head she opened her locker. The sound of metal on metal echoed throughout the empty hallway. Grabbing her books she heard the doors that lead to the theatre open, and the entire student body and enter the hallway. Sighing, kagome closed her locker and started her journey threw the crowd to get to class. Halfway threw the crowd somebody wrapped their arms around her waist and pulled her against their stomach. Being that kagome wasn't facing the boy she had no idea who he was.  
She felt his breath reach her ear. The hot breath sent shivers down her spine. Her heart started to race and the boy started to move his fingers across her lower stomach to her hips, where he started to rub down the side of those to her thighs then back. Unable to move, and just not wanting to flee from this feeling just yet, kagome stood there, mouth slightly open.  
Then the boy spoke in a deep lustful growl. "I found you". Moving his hands to wrap around her once again he licked her ear. "Mine" he growled once again.  
Kagome gasped. Her mate was standing right behind her. Wanting to turn around she couldn't find the strength. As soon as the word mine flowed into her ear the warm body behind her disappeared. Turning around all she saw was hundreds of kids pushing their way though the hall. She stood there, the only unmoving body, looking from demon to demon, trying to find the body she longed to have against her once again. There was no one there. Just the same demons that already had mates. No one new!  
Sad, she turned around, only to bump into the chest of yet, another guy. Looking up to apologize, kagome realized he was human. Glancing behind him he saw that most of the demons were glancing at him warily.  
"HI" the boy said. He smiled brightly.  
"Hello" kagome responded.  
"Are you Kagome Higarashi?"  
Kagome smiled up at him. "Yes I am, can I help you"  
"My name is Hojo. I was told you come find you being that you are the only other human at this school. I put in all of your classes so that I would have somebody to talk to. She office clerk said that you would be able to protect me."  
Kagome laughed nervously. "She did?"  
"Yeah, she said just ask about...Kouga, I think it was."  
"Um, don't worry about that" She grabbed his arm and started to lead him to their class. "Let me show you around."  
Little did they know that they walked by a growling hanyou standing outside of a large group of his demon friends. "Who the hell is that?" he growled to himself, not really looking for a reply.  
"That's hojo, he's new" Said a voice somewhere next to the hanyou. He turned around to look right at Ginta. "He transferred here this morning from some human school a few hours from here. Supposedly, he didn't fit in their. His parents thought I would be better of he was to transfer to a school that was use to the things he does."  
"Things he does?" Inu Yasha asked.  
"Yeah, supposedly he had a sick twisted mind for a human. Not sure what they mean by that, but I kinda want to find out."

Kagome sat in her anatomy class looking down at the poor creature on her desk. Poor frog; why did they have to dissect the poor thing anyway. Looking to her lab partner she noticed he was starring at the frog rather strangely. Looking round the class she stopped on a pair of golden eyes starring intensely at her. 'why is inu Yasha starring at me?' she asked herself.  
Kagome blushed and looked back to her frog, completely missing the smirk on the hanyous face. Wait a second…what frog? Where the hell is the frog? Looking around she couldn't figure out where it was. Suddenly the glass went up in ew's and laughs. Kagome's head snapped to her lab partner immediately, only to scream and fall backwards out of her desk. She was so disgusted in her partner that it took her a moment to realize that strong arms had wrapped around her to prevent her from falling to the floor. Standing straight up she immediately dug her head into the chest into the mysterious demon.  
Closing her eyes kagome screamed at Hojo. "HOJO YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO EAT THE FROG!" She felt the arms of the boy wrap around her. Then it hit her. She was in the arms of yet another boy. Glancing up she saw the last person she thought would be there; Inu Yasha, and he was growling at Hojo.  
"HOJO! GO TO THE OFFICE" screamed the teacher. Nodding his head the boy stood and walked out the door, still eating the frog.  
Kagome felt her stomach flip. "Oh god, I need to go to the bathroom." She took a step from Inu Yasha, only to have her legs give out, and to be caught by the same arms by before.  
"Inu Yasha, can you please escort Kagome to the bathroom?" the teacher asked. "I don't want to have to clean up whatever content is currently in Miss. Higarashi's stomach."  
Nodding his head, he picked kagome up bridal style and left the class. Walking down the hall, kagome's sent filled his nose. The sweat sent of honey and wildflowers surrounded him, bringing a smile to his face. Then his eyes snapped open. She was in heat. 'Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit' inu Yasha chanted inside his head over and over until he reached the girls bathroom. He saw the janitor's closet his father told him about, filling his head with thoughts of kagome's pale legs. Shaking those thoughts mostly from his head he placed the girl down onto her feet. She wobbled to the bathroom door and opened it.  
"Thank you Inu Yasha, you can go now" She said before closing the door.  
'Oh god' he mentally screamed and he took off running for the men's bathroom, to take care of a currently uncomfortable appendage.

The rest of the day went along just fine. Kagome didn't unload her stomach for the school to see and inu Yasha managed to control his hard on until he got home. Both had dreams of pleasurable events that both knew were soon to come.  
However, neither were prepared for the next day. It took place 10 minutes before the first class.

Turning the corner, he could smell it; she was in heat. Noticing the glances the male demons where giving her, he growled deeply. Kagome didn't hear it, but it was obvious everybody else did, for they turned their heads quickly back to what they were doing. The bell rang and all of the students left the hall of lockers and went to class. All made sure not to make eye contact with the hanyou, who was hunting his pray down the hall a ways. They knew what was happening, and did nothing to stop it. No one wanted a beating from the son of the great dog demon. Making enemies with that family was like sighing you death certificate.  
After all the dreams he had the night before and that delicious sent, a demon can only take so much.  
He was now merely a foot from her as his arms reached out to her.


	4. Chapter 4

'Damn it, Hojo's gone. Now what? Obviously that mate of mine doesn't want me. I have got to get out of here. Maybe I could talk my mother into letting me go to a human high school…no that won't work. I JUST WANT TO BE NORMAL' kagome thought. Just then two strong arms wrapped around her from behind. Kagome caught her breath in her chest. She was too shocked to struggle.  
He leaned his head down to her hair that lay on her left shoulder. Slowly he inhaled her sent; a small growl left his throat. He nudged her neck with his nose.  
"What are you doing?" she asked in a hush voice. Suddenly, the mysterious figure behind her dragged her backwards. She heard the door to the janitors closet, across from her locker, open. "Please, don't" kagome pleaded quietly.  
Ignoring this, Inu Yasha dragged her into the closet gently, not taking his face from her neck. He closed the door, preventing all light into the small space from entering. To kagome's surprise the closet was empty, except for a large box that stood up to her lower back.  
Turning kagome toward him, he pushed her up against the door. Part of kagome wanted to call out for help, but the other part wanted to stay were she was. Confused by this reaction, she closed her eyes, wishing to not be stuck in this predicament; I mean she didn't even know who this guy was.  
Leaning close to her face Inu Yasha smelled her confusion. Smirking at this he placed a hand on each thighs her up, forcing her legs to wrap around his hips. Quickly he turned around and sat her on the box behind him. The only thing that he heard from her was a small gasp as she placed her hands on the box to keep her balance.  
Kagome opened her eyes again only to see black. She felt his presence, but couldn't see a thing in the dark of the closet. Kagome could have easily killed this demon with her miko powers, but for some reason she couldn't. It was as if this was something that she was waiting for. She felt clawed hands gently touch the insides of her thighs as they moved up.   
Inside Inu Yasha's head, he begged for control. He screamed at himself to stop. His demon side just wanted her. In Human years he had just come of age, in demon years he was 2-3 years behind.  
'STOP! You can't take her in the janitor's closet!' He could feel the warmth radiating off of her woman. Moving further and further up her thigh he came into contact with her underwear. 'No, don't do it!' he warned himself. Lightly moving his fingers over her underwear he felt kagome's arm latch around his neck. Kagome continued to gasp for air as Inu Yasha continued his ever to gently assault.  
He kept yelling at himself. 'STOP, did you not read that book mom gave you. It was the mating rituals of humans. REMEMBER! You spent all of last night reading it. What was the one most important thing? THEY WANT THEIR FIRST TIMES TO BE SPECIAL! HOW IS A WELL USED JANITOR'S CLOSET SPECIAL! HMMM? STTTOOOPPPPP!'  
That was what did it; the thought of his mate regretting it. Having her dislike it. That was not aloud.  
Cupping her head in his hand he kissed her gently. Her warm lips were smooth and innocent. Slowly licking her lower lip, she slightly gasped, giving him enough time to slip in his tongue. She tastes so good. Deepening the kiss he longed for more. He needed to have her; all of her. There was only one way to do it and he was fully prepared too.  
Kagome wrapped her arms around him as he deepened the kiss. He tasted like nothing that she had ever known before. It was almost like honey. He moved his tongue throughout her mouth, sending waves of heat to every inch of her body. She wanted more. She wanted him to touch her, to be in her. This kiss wasn't enough to satisfy. She needed it all.  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sharp pain on the lower part of the back of her neck. Somehow the pain felt good. Somehow it sent even more shivers down her spine.  
He did it. He marked her. She was now his forever, and she didn't even say she wanted it. Now she had no choice. Pulling out of her skin he licked it once. He could tell right off the bat that the two parks shifted into the shape of a dog demon. How did he know? It started to glow slightly. Pulling kagome back slightly, he kissed her gently one last time, only to disappear from the janitor's closet in inhuman speeds.  
Kagome just sat there, confused, and wanting more. It took her almost 10 minutes to recover enough to venture out to class. To her surprise, the office attendants didn't mind that she was late to her first period class. As soon as she walked into the office, they all stopped and looked at her before smiling and continuing what they were doing. That wasn't the weirdest part. EVERY demon that she passed stared at her in shock while sniffing. What was wrong with her?  
When school got out she ran her butt home as fast as she could. Reaching her house she walked in and slammed the door. Every demon in the street stared at her; shocked. Irritated she walked into the kitchen and slammed her books onto the table and threw her backpack under it. Sitting down she sighed a frustrated sigh.  
"Kagome?" her mother's voice ran from the living room.  
"What?" Kagome bit back.  
Kagome's mom looked at her sharply but talked calmly. "Don't speak to me like that"  
Sighing again, but this time in defeat, she nodded. "Sorry mom, just had a bad day is all"  
Suddenly Mrs Higarashi gasped. Kagome shot her head around to look at her mother only to be faced with, the look of shock. Kagome clenched her fists together.   
"What is so wrong with me? Why is everybody doing that?" Kagome slightly growled.  
Mrs Higarashi leaped toward her daughter and glanced at the small dog on kagome's neck. "You've been marked dear."  
"HUH?" Kagome's eyes went huge. "Me? When?" The bite in the closet hit her like a bag of bricks. "OH MY GOD! I am practically married to a demon and I don't even know who or what he is. AHH" She slammed her head down into the table.   
"What do you mean dear?" Her mother sat down next to her.   
"He did it when I couldn't see him. He pulled me into a closet and marked me." Kagome blushed.  
"OH" Mrs. Higarashi went silent. "Did you guys-"  
"NO MOM!" kagome banged her head against the table again.  
Kagome's mom just smiled and hugged her daughter. "Well, I guess its time for you to start packing. They'll be here tomorrow morning to get you"  
"What" kagome broke the hug and looked up at her mom. "What are you talking about, where am I going?"  
"Sweaty" she hugged her daughter again. "You should have learned in your demon mating class about this. The morning after the demon marks his mate, if they are not of demon/demon blood, then it is his responsibility to take care of her." She pulled away and looked into her daughters eyes. "You are now an adult, and will be given your own life."  
"But mom" kagome's eyes started water.  
"Don't worry dear. I made arrangements with the family to have your things moved so they wont just show up with you unprepared."  
"YOU MADE ARANGMENTS? YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS?" kagome yelled.  
"Of course I knew about who your mate was. They have to tell the parents of the child family after Lady Fugin tells them of their mate. It's required by demon law"  
"But I'm not demon mother, I'm human, a normal human"  
Hugging her daughter again she smiled. "You were never normal my dear, nor are you just a human. You are the most powerful priestess that anybody has have seen in hundreds of years. That doesn't make you human either. You may have had human parents, but the blood that runs threw your veins has something special in it."  
"Mom, I'm too young to move out and start a family." Kagome cried.  
"You don't have to start a family kagome, just go to school. You can choose when you are ready. I know you won't let me down"  
Smiling kagome nodded. "I will try my best mom"


	5. Chapter 5

Inu Yasha walked threw the door, deep in thought. He marked her; he didn't mean to, it just happened. Now what? Does he have to let her move it? What if he didn't tell anybody? He smiled at that thought. As long as he doesn't tell know one would now, and he could remain the only person living in his room. Yes, that would work.  
"You marked her" came a voice from the behind him.  
Inu Yasha sighed. Of course there was some way to tell, there always is. Turning he looked at his father, who was not staring at him with a huge grin across his face. "yes father I marked her" Inu Yasha said bored.  
"OK then, let's prepare. Inu Yasha clean your room and move your stuff to the room at the end of the hall. It's much bigger. We'll need room for her."  
"Father" Inu Yasha interrupted.  
He looked at his son innocently.  
"Look, I didn't ask her or tell her, I just marked her. She's probably at home crying right now because she doesn't know the identity of her now husband." Inu Yasha sighed, ready for the yelling. It never came.  
Inu Taishu laughed. "I did the same thing to your mother. Just bit her out of the middle of nowhere" He walked up to his son and patted his shoulder, only to walk off. "Move your stuff, I'll pick her up in the morning. It's a good thing it's Friday"  
He went off and did what he was told, scared as hell of her reaction the following morning.

Sitting on the couch, kagome stared at the TV. It was 9am in the morning and she had been up all night packing. She was very much tired. She felt as if she could drop dead right now if she wasn't so pervious about meeting this guy and his family.  
Kagome jumped at the knock at the door. Her mother ran from downstairs to answer the door; which was a good thing, because kagome didn't feel like getting up. Her mother welcomed the man into the house and showed him the 6 boxes that sat in a pile in the kitchen. He and another man carried them out of the house, one by one.  
Her mother walked around the couch and crouched down in front of her. "Dear, the family servants are here to take you to their estate."  
Kagome's eyes widened. "Their rich?"  
Her mother smiled. "Indeed they are. They will take good care of you"  
Kagome hugged her mother like there was no return. After a few minutes, they pulled apart and kagome was ushered to the limo that awaited her. Waving good bye she ducked down into the limo and closed the door. They made their way to her new home.

"Hurry people, she'll be here any moment" Inu Taishu called out. He was never mean or demanding of his servants. As a matter of fact he overly paid them and paid for any schooling that hey might attend. Not to mention hired more than he needed so that if one had midterms or family business they could have a day or so off to take care of it. He was indeed a generous Lord.  
The house was awake early that morning, preparing for their new lady. They prepared the finest breakfast, cleaned everything twice, and prepared a wardrobe fit for royalty, since she was now married into it. They ran back and forth hyper and excited. No one knew whether or not she was kind or cruel. All they knew was that she was 16, smart, pretty, and the powerful priestess everybody talks about. They couldn't wait to meat her.  
Inu Yasha on the other hand, was nervous. Way too in fact. He dressed himself in is normal everyday clothes, trying not to seem too over doing it, like the rest of the house was. In reality, Inu Yasha was pleased that they were going to the lengths that they were, he just didn't want them to know that. Call it stupidity of a 17 year old boy.  
"SHE'S HERE!" His mother screamed form down stairs. "EVERYBODY PLACES!" Inu Yasha started shaking. What if she didn't like him? What if he made the worse decision of his life? Oh no! Walking downstairs he saw every servant standing at the bottom of the stairs, in front on the double doors; army of servant style. Everybody fixed their clothes in anticipation. By the smiled on their faces, he could tell they were really excited. They couldn't wait to meat the legendary Kagome Higarashi.  
His mom turned around and placed her finger to her smiling lips. "Shh everybody. The car parked. I'll escort her in" Opening the front door she exited the house, her husband it tow.

Taking a deep breath, kagome waited for the man to open the limo door. Once he did she hesitated. Finding her courage, she stepped out and looked around. The house was the biggest house she had ever seen. It was placed at the top of the hill so that she could see the entire city from where she was standing. There were trees and grass everywhere. She smiled. It was beautiful.  
'ok, step one. Surrounding…perfect' she turned around to see two people standing in front of two giant doors. 'Step two, parents' she was shocked to realize that one was human and one was demon. Doesn't that mean her mate is a hanyou? She made her way to them.

They watched as the girl stepped out of the car. "My god she'd beautiful" Inu Yasha's mother gasped. "No wonder he couldn't wait."  
They waited for her to make their way to them. Standing in front of them she fidgeted nervously. Gulping, she looked up at their faces to find warm smiles. They relaxed her.  
"Nice to finally meat you kagome dear" The woman spoke first. "I am Kodoru, your new mother in-law"  
"I'm Inu Tiashu, you new father in-law" the other spoke.  
Kagome bowed. 'I've heard that name before. But where?' "It's a pleasure to meat you"   
"Well come on dear, let me show you around and introduce you to your mate"  
Kagome blushed at her words.  
Inu Taishu smiled. "Don't worry; we know he marked you without letting you see who he was. It happened more often that you know" he smiled  
Kagome's blush didn't fade.  
They escorted her into the house, where she was met with an army of servants. They explained to her how their servants are young humans and demons who have either no money or family; some both, and some just one. They get free lodging plus food, and free education. It's kind of a "home", but this one allows you to make enough money to send home to help any poor family you have.  
Walking over to a small girl she knelt before her. This girl seemed rather skinny and shy, barely 7 years old. Smiling warmly as the girl kagome reached her hand out. At first the girl pulled away, but after tying one more time she took a step forward. Everybody watched in amazement as she made her way to kagome. Kagome smiled and put a hand in her pocket, to pull out a lollypop. Handing it to the girl she spoke quietly. "You know when I get scared I suck on a lollypop. It reminds me of my dad. He use to give them to me every weekend when we visited that park. I brought one with me to help me threw this change in my life, but I think you should have it. You look like you need comforting". The little girl smiled happily and took the lollypop, only to undo the paper and suck on it. Kagome smiled. "There, feel better?"  
The girl nodded with a smiled.  
"What's your name?" kagome asked.  
Leaning forward, the girl whispered one word. "Rin". Everybody paused for a moment.  
"Rin, I'm kagome, if you need anything just ask, ok?"  
Rin nodded.  
Standing up she noticed that Kodoru was walking toward her. Taking kagome's arm in her she smiled happily. "You know kagome that was the first time she talked since she came here three weeks ago. You have such a way with children"  
Kagome blushed, "thank you".  
No one noticed the hanyou on the stairs starring dreamily at kagome.  
"I think it's time you meat your mate" she whispered into kagome's ear. Kagome nodded. Looking past the army of servants she called out to her son. "Come her dear, Kagome would like to see you".  
One by one the servants parted for her mystery man. She stood there waiting. There was only one person left. He stepped to the side to reveille non other that Inu Yasha. Kagome gasped causing Inu Yasha to flinch. He fidgeted nervously under to gaze.  
It seemed like along pause, until kagome finally broke it. She had stared at him, confused at first; but then it all made sense. Looking at him for that moment, she realized how attractive he really was. Some force was drawing her towards his golden eyes. Smiling lovingly at Inu Yasha it hit her; this wasn't that bad. She knew how nice he was and that fact that he helped her before was proof he cared.  
Inu Yasha watched her moods change, then land on one. He studied her to find what he was looking for; approval. He let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Looking directly into her eyes, he was surprised to see that she was walking right towards him. Stopping right before him, she smiled.   
Leaning on her tipsy toes she wrapped her arms around his neck for a hug. A hug she didn't know she wanted until that moment. She felt him wrap his arms around her and place his nose in her hair. Kagome smiled when a certain thought crossed her mind. Quietly she whispered, just enough for only Inu Yasha to hear. "Next time you jump me, make sure its somewhere else than a closet."  
Inu Yasha's face covered in red. She could feel the heat radiating off of it. She giggled at the thought.  
The only thought going threw Inu Yasha's mind was… 'Did she just give me permission to jump her?' Pulling back, Inu Yasha started to fidget once again under her gaze. Looking up at his parents he silently asked for help.  
"Inu Yasha, why don't you show her your room?" Inu Taishu said, trying to lend a helping hand. His poor son was drowning.  
Nodding, he looked back and kagome motioned for her to follow. Everybody watched as they walked from site. The entire staff released the breath they had been holding all at once.  
"Thank you, you can go now" InuTaishu smiled at his staff.


	6. Chapter 6

Opening the door, Inu Yasha moved for kagome to walk in first. He stood there, in the doorway while she looked around. Her curiosity was adorable. She had to see everything.  
Kagome walking in, noticing first the large bed in the middle of the very large room. Stopping, it finally hit her that she was to share this bed with Inu Yasha. Not exactly comfortable with the idea, she pushed it aside and started to look around. There were two large dressers, a walking in closet, a cupboard that opened to reveille a TV with a stereo, DVD player, VCR, and a ps2, and double doors that opened to a balcony. The balcony was all white with different flowers and vines outlining it. The view was magnificent. She was able to see the small forest the sat behind the house, and if she turned to the right she was able to see part of the city. Turning around to go back in she almost bumped into the small table she didn't notice was there. It was a table made for two with two basic chairs, covered in cushions. Closing the doors she turned to see Inu Yasha smiling at her directly across the room. He stood in the doorway watching her every move.  
Kagome just smiled shyly, looked down at her hands while she played with them. Now what? She saw the room, she liked it, and couldn't wait to unpack her things. Her thoughts went back to the large bed and the idea of sharing it. She felt her body start to shake. Yeah that made her nervous. What if he tried something, well, she wanted him to, but it still made her feel shyer than she ever had been. She never let anybody touch her before and now she stood here, in front of a guy that had. What if he didn't like it, what if he did it only because he needed the release? She'd be stuck playing as come Lord's play thing.   
Kagome stopped shaking and looked up to Inu Yasha who was not looking at her at if he was about to panic. He must have picked up on her fear. He was the son of the ruler of the western lands. Inu Yasha was a demon prince, and she was now married to him, in demon sense. That means…she's a princess. 'OH MY GOD! I'm the wife of a demon prince. Oh God' she felt her knees go week. She wobbled to the bed and sat down bring her hand her to head. To her surprise she felt hands on her shoulders. Opening her eyes she looked up into worried gold ones.  
"Are you ok?" he almost whispered.  
A blush covered her face at their closeness. She nodded. "I just..um" She looked down again. "I didn't realize you were a prince. I guess that…that make me royalty now…right?" She asked shyly, almost afraid of the answer.  
Inu Yasha smiled. "Yep, I guess you'll have to get use to it"  
She was now rich, powerful, and will probably going to be in textbooks. Bring her courage back she decided to look at it from a different point of view. 'That's means I will have to make myself a good role model.' Looking directly into her new hubby's eyes she continued to smile. "Can you show me the rest of the house?"  
He just stared at her. Her smiled almost prevented him from hearing her request. Reddening from the reaction he stood and backed off. "Yeah". Waiting for her to walk out the door first he stood there, stiff as a board.  
Kagome just stood up and walked to the stiff Inu Yasha. 'now I can't have a husband be scared of me. Well I'm scared of him, but still. We are stuck together now. Better make the best of it'. Trying to calm her nerves she reached out and rapped her arms around on of his. She felt him flinch. Looking up as his confused yet terrified face, she giggled. 'that face makes this worth it'. She giggled again. "Aren't you going to show me around?"  
He just nodded and walked stiffly out the door.

It took a few hours, but they finally relaxed. Walking around the house, Inu Yasha introduced them to all the staff, and showed her every room. He even told her about his older brother; the smart ass…literally.  
It was now getting dark and almost ready for supper. While kagome picked out something appropriate to wear, Inu Yasha fiddled around in the kitchen. He had been with this girl all day. She was the sexiest thing he had ever laid eyes on and she belonged to him. There was no way he was going to share his time with her with his parents. She was going to eat with him in their room.

Kagome was in the midst of actually deciding on a dress when Inu Yasha opened the door. She turned around in a fright, only to lightly relax. "You know I could have been naked." She glared playfully.  
Inu Yasha smirked. "Not anything I wouldn't mind seeing." Automatic blush. He turn away from her and opened the door wider. He let the servant role in a cart, then leave. Inu Yasha closed the door and turned toward her. "I thought it would be better if we ate up here. I never usually eat with my parents, and since it's your first night here, they may ask a lot questions."  
"Questions?" Kagome made her way toward the delicious smelling things hidden under the cloth.  
He watched her. It was as if she was hunting down her prey. "Yeah, like how many kids you want or if you have names picked out"  
Kagome froze. "Kids? Now?" she choked.  
Inu Yasha just looked at her. "There is no way in hell that I am having kids right now."   
Kagome sighed "as long as we are clear on that"  
Inu Yasha eyed her. "Do you even want to have my pups?"  
"umm…I have no choice" she immediately regretted it after she said it.  
Inu Yasha frowned. That was a stab threw his heart. "You don't want to be here do you?"  
Kagome felt tears. Just the hurt look on his face was enough. "It isn't like that. It's just with demons the smell tells you everything. With humans we have to get to know the person, which could take time." She saw the confused look on the hanyou. "It's like you are now married to a girl that you can't smell."  
Inu Yasha's eyes went huge. "Can't smell? Oh…I get it." Inu Yasha's thought were soon interrupted by another off topic thought. 'Now how am I going to get her to let me in her…' he shook his head.


	7. Chapter 7

Inu Yasha couldn't sleep. He decided to sleep in his old room that night, and maybe the next few until kagome got use to the place. He didn't want to scare her away after all.  
He rolled over again. He couldn't sleep. His body covered in sweat. He was having trouble containing his demon side. That side knew kagome was only a few doors away and sleeping…sleeping in what? He grinned as he began to picture the lacy items that she could be wearing, all in which were too small to cover anything. Then it hit him; she could be sleeping naked.  
That was it! He pulled the comforter back and headed toward her room. His mind screamed at his body to stop. He couldn't take her now, on her first night here. She wasn't ready. Well she seemed ready in the closet, and she did practically give his permission before…maybe…NO!   
Of course his body wasn't responding. He was now out of the room and walking down the hallway.

Kagome laid in their bed. She couldn't sleep either. Her thoughts kept going back to his great ass, or how his golden eyes sparkled. What was wrong with her? She had known him almost her entire life. They had gone to school together for what seemed like ever. She knew how well that he was an expert of being an arrogant ass, but when he looked at her. It was full of need. It was like she was a drug that kept him normal, and that was alluring to her. Having somebody need her like that. She learned about how different demon's mate in school, and found it boring and unrealistic. How could two people be so connected that they couldn't live with out each other? Her father had died and her mother was just fine, but if a demons mate died, they would surely die as well. They had co-dependant issues!  
However, the idea of that was just so romantic that she wanted it. Over the last new days her souls was free to explore the inner working of Inu Yasha's, and liked what it saw. It didn't like being down the hall from him. She wanted him here, now, touching her like he did in the closet.  
She could feel her soul calling to him.

Inu Yasha stood in front of her door. His mind was working over loud, trying to control his body. He almost had control, but lost it. Reaching for the handle, his body took over once again. He turned it and pushed the door open only to look towards the other side of the room toward the bed. He could tell that she was awake. The think mist of her arousal filled the room. It filled his lungs, causing his to take heavy breaths. He was loosing the control of his lungs as he felt his body yearn for more of this aroma.  
Taking it one step at a time he made his way to the bed. Looking down at the girl in the bed, he felt his pains become tight around him man. He couldn't handle it. This gorgeous body belonged to him. This woman, so innocent and pure, was his. Her innocent heart and body called to him, it begged to be explored. 

Kagome smiled to her thoughts. Fantasies of the time her and her new man could have filled her mind. She could almost feel him standing next to the bed…wait! Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up. His eyes were still their golden color, but were outlined in a think red line. She could feel his desire. He wanted her, and it was physically hurting to just stand there and look. He didn't want to take her without her permission. She knew that once she gave it, she would always belong to him. Her mark will eventually fade after many years if they never mated, but just the thought of that sent chills of disgust down her spine. She didn't want that. She wanted to be his.  
She looked into his eyes as she sat up. He was pressed up against the bed, as if trying to get as close as possible. He was wearing only a baggy cotton pants. She could see his defined muscles in the moonlight that shone threw the patio doors. Reaching up she placed her hand on his stomach. In an act of boldness, she moved her hands around his stomach in a teasing fashion. She watched as he closed his eyes in pleasure.  
The feel of her soft skin against him soothed his aching muscle, but added discomfort to his man. His man begged for entry, but he just wanted to feel this for a bit longer. It was driving him insane inside, but it was just felt so good.  
Kagome moved her hands up to his chest as she shifted herself so that she was now on her knees facing the hanyou. She moved her hands around his chest, then to his shoulders. One of her hands stayed in his chest as the other one went up his neck and rested on his cheek. He nudged his cheek deeper into her hand. Turning his head slightly, he kissed her palm.  
Kagome just watched as he laid his hand over hers and start to kiss up her arm. She knew that guys kissed the outside of the girls arm, but he started at the palm and worked his way up, on the inside. As soon as he made his way to the inside on her elbows he broke his kisses and pulled her arm toward him, pulling her close, forcing her arm to go around his neck; he immediately latched into her neck.  
She moaned. Leaning into his kiss, she wrapped the other arm around his neck. He moved one of his arms around her waist while the other found it place in the back of her shoulder. She dug her nails into his back when she felt him move his teeth across her skin.  
Leaning forward, Inu Yasha laid her on her back, moving in between her legs. Crawling over her, he led her toward the center of the bed. Stopping directly in the middle, he moved his kisses from her neck to her cheek, only to catch her lips. She tasted of something sweet, something he had never tasted before. He smiled at the hint of toothpaste. Pulling back slightly he licked her lower lip, begging for entry.  
Those little teases were driving her insane. As soon as his tongue touched her lip she froze. He had never done anything so…oh god she didn't have a way to describe it greatness. When his tongue left her lips her eyes flutter to look up at him.  
"Do that again" she breathed heavily.  
Not breaking eye contact, he ever so slowly leaned forward once again, to move his tongue across her lower lip. He felt the muscled in her legs tighten as she stopped breathing. Craving more of this reaction, he pressed his man against her. That's when he noticed it. She was only wearing underwear, and a small shirt; no pants, no bra. Groaning is need, he pressed against her once again, earning him a gasp.  
He continued to push into her slowly as he moved his hands to the bottom of her shirt. Moving his fingers over her skin, she pushed the fabric up. She arched her back slightly to help him rid her of this evil shirt, but what she didn't expect was that it gave him more access when he pressed his man up against her woman. As he threw the shirt somewhere out of reach, she grabbed handfuls of his hair and let in a sharp intake of air, mixed with a slight moan.  
Not touching her now exposed breasts, he moved his hands down to her silk feeling underwear. He may have liked the underwear, but they were not worth keep on her. He wanted them off, and taking them off took too much work, and caused him to move from his position between her legs. Would he move to save the great undies? Fuck no! The undies will die before he did that!  
He kissed her shoulder as he ripped one side of her ill-fated panties. Moving his hand over her warmth he ripped the cloth that covered that as well. Grabbing the side of the undies that were still intact he pulled it out from under her and threw it across the room.  
Catching her lips with is own, his fingers gently moved over the skin of the outside of her thigh. Resting is elbow on one side of her, he kept his other hand moving down her thigh to her knee. There he changed directions. Moving in a circle around her knee he brought his hand back up in a torturing slowness. As his fingers moved up her inner thigh he pulled back from his kiss once again to seductively lick her lower lip.  
All kagome could do was stare wide eyed up at the ceiling. What he was doing was overpowering ever one of her scenes. She couldn't move, she didn't want to out of fear it would end.  
She felt his hands rise up her thigh to her woman. He lightly brushed over it a few times.  
He didn't know what to expect it to be like, but this wasn't it. It was better. Her skin there was so soft, with the exception of the dampness around her core. He moved his hands within her folds. His fingers gently moved over a small lump. As soon as they touched it kagome cringed in pleasure. Her breath deepened, if that were possible, and back arched. He did it again, and again. She started to cry in bliss every time he did. Her hips started to move in the motion with his fingers. All he could do was sit back and watch her facial expressions, mouth slightly opened. Every time she moved with his fingers, his body started to go with it. He could smell her arousal. It as getting stronger and stronger.  
She felt it. Parts of her body that normally weren't tingly were. Her pelvic area took control of itself as it begged for more; thirsty for his touch. Then it happened. She felt it; she peaked. Her body started to shutter, more so in the pelvic region.  
He continued to move his fingers around that nub a few time after she peaked. Every time he did her leg would twitch slightly. He loved it.  
He felt her arousal leave her slowly. That wasn't aloud! Moving his fingers down he found where it was moist, where the sent of arousal was coming from. Careful not to hurt her, he moved one finger in. he watched as her eyes opened in surprised pleasure. He moved it around a little, testing her readiness. She was ready, but he wanted to watch her squirm again. He lowered himself so now he was looking at her woman. He watched as he moved his finger in and out. Looking up he saw that kagome clenched the sheets in her fists. Her smell started to become potentate once again, filling his nose. His mind tried to win a loosing battle. The whites of his eye turned red as he watched her arch her back, moving once again with his fingers.  
Leaning forward, he licked the nub. Kagome gasped the loudest one yet. He did it again and again. He couldn't get enough of her taste. It tasked better than when he kissed her. He never thought he'd find something to sweet. He felt her muscles tighten, signaling the start of her release. Pulling his fingers out he moved back over her. Leaning down he kissed her neck softly.  
"Guide me" He whispered as he took her hand and moved it down to his man.  
With his guidance, she found his demon-worthy member. She placed it at her entrance, moving her folds. Taking her hand away she looked up at him. He leaned down and took her lips in a heated kiss. As their tongues fought for dominance, which kagome was loosing horribly, Inu Yasha placed a hand on the bed on either side of her. Kagome wrapped her legs around Inu Yasha's waist, begging him for comfort. Inu Yasha pushed in slightly. Puling out a little bit a pushed in a little more. He continued this until he was all the way in.  
Kagome was shocked. She was always told that her first time would hurt, but it didn't. It was as if it was meant for him. She wrapped her arms around his and enjoyed the feeling, not caring about the pain that never showed.  
Inu Yasha placed his head on the bed right above kagome's left shoulder. He kissed her neck gently once or twice, but mainly concentrated on trying to breath. It felt so good, being inside her. He could barely handle it. He wanted to touch every part of her. He had too!  
Almost like a cool breeze, Inu Yasha moved his fingers over kagome skin. He moved them over her stomach, to her breasts, around her nipples then back to her stomach. It was so slow and so light kagome could barely feel it, but she did. It sent Goosebumps all over her body.  
He stayed at a slow worshiping pace at first. He wanted to feel her, memorized every part of her body. God That body, that gorgeous body. That sweat covered, soft-skined, shaking body.  
He felt it coming. He knew what it was. Keeping his head next to hers he dug his face into her neck. One hand went on her hip and the other around her shoulder. He pushed into her fast and harder.  
"Oh God kagome" he half grunted half moaned in her ear.  
She screamed as her muscles tightened around his member. Her body tingled as it started to wind down.  
Inu Yasha thrusted in one last time, digging his claw in her hip, drawing blood. He marked her once again, now she was his; forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Inu Yasha sat there, starring at the sleeping form. It was Sunday morning, and early; the sun was barely up. He slept maybe three hours that night. He couldn't believe what had happened. It kept playing over and over in his head, sending chills every time he remembered the more intimate of actions. They were now stuck together until death, and he didn't even really know her. She couldn't be a raving bitch in disguise. His stupid demons blood was making this more difficult that it needed to be. It wanted her, and did not care what anybody else thought. It could have given him time to get to know her, but no, it wanted it now. Figured!  
Why the hell didn't she stop him anyway? She was innocent, she should have been afraid. Earlier that evening she had said that she didn't know him very well, and the thought of being married to a guy that she didn't know was kind of scary, so why the hell didn't stop it. She went through the demon mating classes. She knew what doing what they did meant, and still she wanted it. She wanted to be bound to him for all eternity; a guy she had known her entire life, but really just met. It was set now; there was no way to break it. All there was to do now was get to know each other… and repeat last night's events over and over. Yes that sounded great!  
He leaned over and looked at the clock on the nightstand; 6:03am. He had a little less than a half an hour to get ready for his father's "talk" he wanted to have with him. For some reason he knew that Inu Yasha was going to be up at this hour, must run in the family.  
Knowing that he had to talk with his father, he didn't want to leave kagome. She was the new princess of all demons, and she didn't realize it yet. His family had more power than just about anyone on earth. If there were even the slightest mentioning of an insult about any member of his family, not only would they hear about it, but a faithful follower would make himself "known" (beat up the unfaithful one). Inu Taishu never approved of that kind of behavior, but he was never able to stop it if it happened. He was more than willing to hear out any demons' complaints toward him. It was the best way to make the proper decisions and changes to his kingdom, and being.  
That was all fine and dandy and all, but he still didn't want to leave his kagome. It took him a good 5 minutes to think of something special to do. He didn't want her to get mad when she woke up. Being jumping in the middle of the night and left in the morning was not a good way of getting on her good side. 

"Father, you wanted to meat with me this morning?" Inu Yasha walked into his father's study. His father usually kept the door open. He didn't like to be caught up in all his work.  
"Yes Inu Yasha, please sit down" he said, barely glancing up from what appeared to be a very thick contract.  
Inu Yasha sat there, trying to see what the contract was about, and why it seemed so important to keep his fathers attention. That was a rare thing indeed.  
Inu Yasha's father finished the last page and placed the stack in front of Inu Yasha. "I assume you do no know why I have called for you. I already signed those, all it needs is your signature."  
Looking down Inu Yasha gasped. His father had bought a mansion and signed it over to him. Looking threw the papers, he found that it included much more than that. There were two bank accounts, one for him and one fore kagome. Each held three million dollars. There was a car for kagome, since Inu Yasha already had one; a black BMW. Plus other things.  
Looking up at his father, Inu Yasha couldn't close his mouth. His father did all of this for him. His father was rich, but he never spoiled Inu Yasha. As a matter of fact, he made sure that Inu Yasha had a good head on him. The boy had to work for what he got, and was never aloud to think of himself greater than any other person.  
"I'm sure it would be to your satisfaction Inu Yasha." His father broke his thoughts.  
"But, why? I haven't even finished high school yet"  
Inu Taishu smiled. "Yet you are a married man" he paused. "In demon ways of course. You will have a wedding as soon as possible at your new house. Take kagome there today, and show her around. She may want to decorate for her guests"  
Inu Yasha just stared, letting it all sink it. He was getting married and becoming the master of his own house. "When is the wedding?" He asked quietly.  
"Next Saturday, the invitations were already sent out"  
"Next Saturday?" he repeated hoarsely. What would kagome say? Was she ready for that? Well she was ready for what they did last night, which bound her too him in much a stronger way, but ceremony; announcing to the world that she was his, the younger of the two princes. Oh god!

Kagome stretched her arms over her head and she yawned. She had been in bed for a good 20 minutes daydreaming about the events that took place a few hours before. He was so gentle and sure of himself. How did he know what he was doing? How much porn did that boy watch anyway?  
When she first woke, she knew that he wasn't there. It didn't really catch her interest until now. Sitting up she looked around. A light steam came from the bathroom, he must have been there not too long ago. Smiling she fell back and stretched her arms out to the side, only to come into contact with something. Looking over she notice it for the first time. There was a single red rose laying on top of a note, placed perfectly on Inu Yasha's pillow. Sitting up, she brought the rose to her nose. The sweet sent seemed to surround her, relaxing every muscle. Grabbing the note, she read it over immediately.

My Love,  
I do not wish to have you wake without me, but my father had called me downstairs for some important matters. I will return shortly with breakfast.  
Forever Yours,  
Inu Yasha

"He's scared you know" a voice brought her out of her daydream.  
"huh?" Kagome looked up to see non other that Inu Yasha's mother standing in her doorway. When did she get there?  
Kodoru smiled. "Your scent tells him to love you. He doesn't know what he is feeling, but welcomes it. To dog demons it is like the beginning of something better than life when they finally catch a mate, especially one that they feel the need to love. Some are forced to mate with others they do not know. Consider yourself lucky some random demon at your school didn't mark you"  
Kagome stared at her. What did that have to do with anything? It didn't even make sense really; but in some way it did. Freaky!  
Kodoru made her way to the bed and sat down next to kagome. Placing her hand on the young girls, she smiled. "You are now my daughter. You two are bound together for eternity. The only thing left is to have a human ceremony, which we have arranged for you. You will be marring next Saturday."  
Kagome gasped. Marriage? She didn't think that they would do that, considering that they were all demons.  
Waiting for kagome to freak out, Kodoru cringed.  
"Where will the wedding be held?" Kagome asked interestedly.  
The older woman looked into kagome's eyes a little confused. Even she had freaked out when she was told she was marring Lord Inu Taishu. Looking into her depths of kagome's souls all she found was certainty, a bit of confusion. This girl knew she wanted to marry Inu Yasha, although she didn't know why. Their souls bonded on a level which no one living could touch, making it utterly impossible to separate them now. Smiling, Kodoru responded. "At your new home."  
"Here?" Kagome asked confused.  
The older woman just shook her head, smiling a playful smile.


	9. Chapter 9

As soon as her soon to be mother in-law left her room, kagome immediately leapt from her bed and hauled ass to the shower. She was going to see her new house, with her new man, and don't forget her new car. Kagome had to bite back an excited manic laugh. It was too much for her to handle. 

After the meeting with his dad, Inu Yasha made his way toward his and kagome's room. Rubbing the back of his head, he sighed nervously. He had to tell his mate the news. How would she take it? What if she didn't want to marry him? What if she only wanted to have sex with him? Humans don't get attached like demons do, they are known for their trysts. Those lucky bastards can do whoever they want whenever they want and not feel bad about it.  
He was there now standing in front of the door. Wanting, kinda, to venture inside, he shakily reached his hand toward the doorknob.  
Opening the door, it didn't make a sound. Taking a large gulp of air, he popped his head in the room, only to find it empty. There were clothes flung everywhere.  
Starring at aw he didn't notice the light coming from the bathroom. However a giggles and a happy squeal did catch his attention. His head shot up to see kagome running from the bathroom to the closet and back to the bathroom. Inu Yasha just stood there and stared. She seemed happy, too happy. Is this a cause for celebration or a sign to run? He didn't know, nor did he think he was going to. The best bet was to venture further inside and attempt to not be caught in any unseen webs, if there were any. Hey a guy has to be cautious.  
Closing his eyes he inhaled a giant breath of air. If kagome is all strange acting now, then how will she act when she find outs about the wedding. She'll run screaming for sure.   
Preparing to open his eyes, he placed one foot inside the room.   
Just then kagome popped her head out of the bathroom. "Inu Yasha, I'm so glad you're here. Will you grab a pair of my underwear please?" Then her head disappeared in the bathroom once again. Inu Yasha just stood there. Fear laced his entire body. He had entered the realm of married demon man, and he felt like duck out of water. No, that's not strange enough; an oopma loompa in a tiger's cage. There, that sounds about right.  
"Isn't it great Inu Yasha" kagome giggled happy from the bathroom.  
Inu Yasha took control of his body once again and made his way in search of the infamous panties. "What's great?" he answered. Well he had to say something.  
"What do you mean what's great you silly. The house, the money, the car, getting married"  
Inu Yasha froze. "klsid ndh yhseinf" he made an attempt to talk. He really wasn't expecting that.  
Another giggled. "You're mother told me"   
Inu Yasha's ear perked up. She knew and was excited. "And your ok with it" he asked warily.  
There was another giggle, but this one was full of amusement. "Of course, why wouldn't I"  
"YES SHE'S FINE WILL IT!" He screamed in his head over and over, while he did an unseen victory dance. 

Kagome stepped from the limo while Inu Yasha held open the door for her. He insisted, it was his job to take care of his woman.  
"Inu Yasha, can we drive ourselves for now on?" kagome asked.  
"Sure" Inu Yasha said confused. Why did she not like the limo?  
"The limo is so impersonal." She moved closer and laid her head on his chest while rapper her arms around his mid.  
Not sure of what he was supposed to do, he shakily wrapped his arms round her and looked down at her smiling face. Aww, bliss!  
Retracting a bit, Inu Yasha wanted to wine, but that wouldn't do.  
Kagome looked to her side, where the large house stood a good 20 yards from her. It was HUGE! There were two stories, what seemed like hundreds of windows, lots of white and green paint, and flowers everywhere.   
"MIROKU YOU PERVERT! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, THE LORDS SON WILL BE HERE ANY MINUTE" an angry female voice sounded from inside the house. Even with the windows closed and a good distance between the house and them, the two could hear her perfectly.  
"What the hell was that?" Inu Yasha glared at the house.  
Kagome grew still. She knew who that was. "Sango" she whispered.  
"Huh" he looked down but was too late. She detached herself and booked it toward the house. Blinking once or twice out of confusing, he followed her. "Who's this Sango?" Inu Yasha called to kagome. They were halfway to the house now.  
"You said that everybody that you have working for your dad are orphans right?" kagome asked a little more that slightly panicked.  
"Yeah"   
"Sango" kagome felt tears fill her eyes. Reaching the front door she swung it open to reveille a familiar, yet older, girl hovering over a fear stricken boy.  
The girl looked up toward kagome. Her jaw hung. "Kagome" she whispered. Taking a moment she studied her friend. "What are you doing here?" she asked almost embarrassed.  
"What happened Sango?" kagome asked sadly.  
"What are you talking about?" Sango looked down.  
"Inu Taishu only take in people that have no one. The last time I saw you, you had a family."  
There was a pause "Demons attacked" Sango said almost monotone like.  
Kagome knew by the sound of her voice that she was to drop it. Kagome understood anyway. Sango's family were from a long line of demon slayers. Now a days they serve as demon hunters; they were the special police force that was use to track down law breaking demons. There were hundreds of demons that wanted her family dead.  
Con able to handle it anymore, kagome took off full speed toward Sango, knocking her over. "I missed you Sango" she cried.  
"I missed you too" Sango cried back, wrapping her arms around her friend.  
"OK, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" Inu Yasha's voice was heard throughout the house and probably a few miles away.  
The two girls ignored him and continued to cry in each others arms.  
"You know my friend, this will last for some time, would you like to go look for a snack" Miroku managed to sneak up behind Inu Yasha and put his arm around him.  
Inu Yasha looked over at the strange boy with a handprint painted on his face. "huh?"  
"The names Miroku" Miroku smiled. "Inu Yasha I presume. Follow me, I will show you the kitchen. The cook made this really good mud pie an hour or so ago"  
And with that they disappeared down the hall while the two girls stayed on the floor, just crying.


	10. Chapter 10

Im sorry i only posted one chapter. Im having issues with the next part and didn't want to keep people waiting too much. This one took some time too considering i am planning a wedding, but i thinki did alright, whoever my writing suffered for it...in my opinion. I hope you like

Starring wide-eyed at the empty parking space, kagome growls to herself. Damn that stupid mate of hers! He left her here again. Every day this week he's left without her. He wouldn't even give her rides to school, psh, why the hell would he give her one home.

Looking down at her cell phone she watched as little colors dances around on the screen. Sighing, she knew what it was. Flipping it open she read the text messages from Ayame. Inu Yasha once again called her and asked her to drive poor kagome home. Moving over to the steps in front of the school, kagome sat and waited, just as the message said too. Ayame was busy working up the new dance moves and music for the end of the year bash, which she has been in charge of for the last two years; her older sister was in charge before that. Being wolf demons helps with your performance arts. They can smell what people like, not to mention they are much more agile.

Pulling her knees to her chest kagome rested her head on them. For the past few nights Inu Yasha has been missing. He's either locked in his study or out and about. When it came to bed time, he never showed. The couch in the study has been his bed multiple time, even though he denies it; she's seen him there a few times. Is it possible that he is that repulsed by her? Did she do something wrong?

Holding back tears, kagome put her cell phone away. She wont even bother calling him. She'd only get his voice message anyway, and never a call back.

Looking over her shoulder, she noticed the doors to the school opening, and Ayame happily walking threw them. Ayame was always happy, except when her mate harassed kagome; stupid Kouga. Technically they aren't mates. They've been destined, but kouga has yet to take her as his own.

"Hey kagome, I have some great news. Our dance moves this year are going to be "saucy"." Ayame giggled.

Kagome smiled devilishly. "Oh really"

Ayame knodded.

Shaking her head, kagome stood and headed for ayame's car. "Well then ms. saucy, lets get going. I want to stop somewhere on the way home if its alright."

Ayame followed. "No problem. Where we going?"

Kagome smiled. Oh yes, she would make Inu Yasha unable to keep his hands off her.

Inu Yasha was making his way down a very busy street at the moment. He was going a whopping five miles an hour. YAY!

Running his hands threw his hair he sighed heavily. He tried so hard to keep himself from kagome, for her sake, but he didn't know how much it would affect him. Being away from her and hurting her the way he has, tore at his soul little by little. Explaining why he was acting like such an ass would probably be a nice thing to do, but he knew she would tell him to forget it and come to bed.

Inu Yasha frowned when he thought of the day he met Miroku. The day kagome spent crying with her friend Sango on the floor of the living room.

Flashback

"The names Miroku" Miroku smiled. "Inu Yasha I presume. Follow me, I will show you the kitchen. The cook made this really good mud pie an hour or so ago" he wrapped his arm around the confused half breads shoulders and continued to talk about the delicious mud pie as they entered the kitchen. Moving to two bar stools they sat at the island.

Miroku dug threw the fridge looking for the mud pie. Taking it out he grabbed two plates and two forks. "big slice? Small one?" he grinned.

"Um, big one?" Inu Yasha more asked than anything. He watched as Miroku cut two large pieces, which turned out to be half of the pie. Looking down at the piece that Miroku slid in front of him he cringed. This was defiantly going to kill his stomach. Maybe he could get away with eating just a bite and storing the rest for later. However he soon changed his mind, when he took that initial bite. This mud pie was the best thing he's ever tasted.

"So you married kagome?" Miroku smiled. "She's a beauty"

Inu Yasha looked up at him. "Nope, Not yet"

Miroku dropped his fork onto his plate, catching the half breads attention. "You haven't married and you've mated?"

Confused he knodded.

"And she's a priestess?" Miroku eyed him.

"Yeah so" Inu Yasha huffed.

"I thought you were having a reception on Saturday, not a wedding and a reception." The young man slammed his head against the counter.

"What's the big deal?"

Sighing, Miroku picked up his head and glared at the hanyou. "To take a human woman into your bed before you marry brings great shame to her family; especially if you knock her up. You did you protection didn't you?" He eyed the hanyou who was fidgeting nervously. "You didn't use protection?"

Inu Yasha shook his head.

"How do you know she isn't-"

"She's not" Inu Yasha snapped in defense. "Demons and smell the change."

Taking a breath Miroku calmed himself. "So you've taken her, and she is luckily enough to not get pregnant. So now all you have to do is not sleep him her until you are married to ensure her honor."

"But why? If I had already taken her then what's the difference if I take her again?"

"It so ensure you don't cause more damage than you already have."

End flashback

Stupid Miroku, stupid sex, stupid human traditions. Does everything have to be so complicated?

Turning down a small side street, that lead threw a jungle of suburban houses. Somewhere around here was a street called Delano Circle. Glancing back at the small paper with directions scribbled down on, he double-checked the name of the street he was now searching for.

"Maple, Oak, White Oak, Maple Mint, Jesus these people need to think of better things to name fucking streets" Inu Yasha cussed under his breath. After passing a Shillocknatra Street and Metamorphose Court he almost turned around, but then out of the corner of his eye he caught the next street sign; Delano Circle. Taking the right he searched the houses for the right address which didn't take to long. Pulling up to the curb he grabbed the file that sat in his front seat and exited the car. Pulling out his cell phone he turned it off as he made his way towards the front door. Turning back one last time to his car he pressed the arm button on his key chain, locking and arming the car.

Reaching the front door, he rang the doorbell. Not even a second later the door swung open to reveal a small fox demon smiling happily up at him.

"HI! You must be Inu Yasha" Moving to the side the boy continued to smile widely.

Moving past the boy, very cautiously, he never broke eye contact. Innocence radiated off the boy, and was creepy to the already nervous hanyou.

"Inu Yasha" a loud voice boomed from deeper in the house. Making his way around the corner into the living room he saw the people he had been trying to reach this entire time; Mina the decorator, Kyle the jewelry designer, Alex the Chef, and Siyo the party favor expert. Now it was time to get down to business.

"Good day to you" Inu Yasha bowed.

"Well what a well behaved prince. I tell ya that's hard to find." Mina giggled.

"Indeed" Kyle smiled widely "but I think that the real issue here is what he have done for you in such a short notice and if you like it or not."

Inu Yasha nodded as he sat down on a chair across from the two couches the others sat on. A decent sized coffee table sat between them, covered it papers and pictures. "Mina did you gather all of the materials for the plans we drew up?"

Mina nodded proudly. Pulling out a large paper bag, which looked as if it came from a department store, she started to pull a few things out. "Ok I have roses." He pulled out three white roses with colored tips. "As you can see I dipped the ends of the roses in dyes."

"Will that kill them quicker?" Alex asked quietly.

"Oh Not at all! Besides I'm not dipping the rest of the flowers until tomorrow night to ensure freshness for the next morning. The colors that Inu Yasha and I chose look nice on the white background of the roses I think. We have blue, purple, and red."

"Very nice" Alex responded.

"Thanks. I also got the fabrics for the table clothes." She pulled out a black square of fabric, along with a white one. "Ok here is the white for the table clothes, and the black for the strip on the top." Pulling out a small plastic bag full of rose peddles with colored tips. "And I did a few of these just in case you felt it necessary to sew some to the white table cloth for extra color."

"I think Kagome would like that, go ahead" Inu Yasha smiled. "Kyle, do you have what I ordered?"

"Of course my lord" he pulled out two ring boxes, a six inch by six inch flat box, and an 8 inch by 8 inch larger box. Opening the two small ring boxes he presented them to Inu Yasha.

The hanyou smiled at what he saw. Sitting down with Kyle, he designed them to please his kagome. Inu Yasha's was just a plane silver band, but kagome's wasn't. ( I can't describe it. http/ He knew that she would love it.

"Ok here is the necklace and earring set you requested." Kyle handed Inu Yasha the flat box. Inside were a pair of small plain diamond studs, a larger set of plain diamond studs, and a choker laced in diamonds. All of the earrings and the necklace were set in white gold. They shone brightly in the barely lit room. Taking the larger box he opened it to reveal his families wedding tiara. (http/ )He gave it to Kyle to fix some of the loose diamonds and have it sized to fit Kagome's head better. She will look gorgeous.

"Alex what do you have for me?" Inu Yasha looked up.

Alex grabbed picture from the table and handed them to Inu Yasha, who looked over then happily. (http/ Imagine the tips of the roses dipped in red, purple, and blue).

"Perfect" Inu Yasha smiled happily. It was all coming together! "And the food?"

"I've set up a buffet of meats, fruits, breads, and soups. I thought that it would be better to give the guests the opportunity to chose what they like, and there's a large selection to chose from."

"Thank you" Inu Yasha approved.

"Siyo?" Inu Yasha raised a brow, for poor Lady Siyo looked nervous.

"I have a few things to choose from. I thought having a choice for the guests would be favorable." She handed three boxes of different sizes.

The first box had a wine glass with the seal of the dog demons etched in it, with kagome's and Inu Yasha's name, and the date, etched in small cursive lettering underneath it. Inu Yasha nodded. The second box had this; http/ which Inu Yasha approved of as well. The last box however, made Inu Yasha laugh. It was those little heart shaped candies children give out during valentines day, except they had little funnies on them like: Honeymoon huh(with a sly looking smiley face), Can I take off the garter? Look at those bridesmaids and so on. Inu Yasha defiantly liked that one.

"That's great" Inu Yasha wiped the tears from his eyes.

Now a little more confident, Siyo took out a few pictures of the centerpieces she designed. They were basically just glass bowls with floating candle, flouting in water. Around the candles Siyo had gone to Mina to get come dyed rose peddles to let float in the water and whole roses to wrap around the bowls with a nice silky piece of white cloth.

Inu Yasha sat bake as the group of people started to talk about what they brought and any quick suggestions. Man he hoped kagome would like all of this. He imagined all of the things she could be doing at the moment but never once imagined the thing she was REALLY doing.


	11. Chapter 11

Ayame parked her car in front of nicely decorated strip mall in that down town area. Looking at all the shops Kagome smiled at Ayame, who was now looking at the gaslight on her dashboard. Kagome didn't tell her that they would go two hours out of their way. She still didn't know what the crazy priestess wanted to do. Amaye sat in her seat staring at the place kagome had led her. This couldn't be right. Kagome was an angle. She was pure and sweet there was no way she would want to come here of all places.

Kagome laughed maliciously as she looked up at the store. She was about to put her plan into motion. She just needed a few things, and Inu Yasha would be begging to have her. "Come one" kagome leaped from the car and ran toward the entrance, only to be stopped by what appeared to be a body guard.

"Excuse me miss, but may I see some ID please." He said in a nice yet demanding way.

"Why?" kagome asked as if she was completely clueless.

The man sighed. That's all he needed, some brainless miner. "You have to be 18 to enter a sex and toy shop." He smiled at her with a sarcastic ass of a smile.

Kagome looked at him pleadingly.

"Kagome Jatori Higarashi, get your butt back here. If you think that I'm going in there you are insane. Do you have any idea what some of those smells would do to a demon like me?" Amaye began her rant.

"Kagome? As in the kagome Prince Inu Yasha just mated?" that man looked at her excitedly.

"Um yeah, You've heard of me?" Kagome smiled. She was famous and didn't really know it.

"Heard of you? Man every demon knows who you are." He reached for a magazine he had cleverly his is back pocket of his tight leather pants. "I don't know why I didn't recognize you before" He handed it to her. "I bet most of the humans know who you are too"

Kagome took the magazine only to stare at it with an astounded expression. It was her, practicing for the show she did in front of the school. It looked like a snapshot that one of the other dancers had. Who was it and why did hey give it to the press…that was stupid. They probably paid her lots of money for such a racy picture. She was half dressed. It looked like a bra and mini shorts…well it kind of was.

Although she knew her mother and mate would be furious, she didn't really mind. She didn't know why. It was a good picture after all. It made her look sexy. Handing the magazine back to the guy she noticed that he stepped aside.

"The daughter of Inu Taishu is welcome here." He smiled.

Kagome bows gratefully. Grabbing Amaye's hand, who was still ranting, she dragged her inside. Kagome stopped just inside the entrance. This place was huge and had things she didn't even know excited. Seeing something amusing she made her way to the right and down a small set of stares. On the wall parallel to the stares was a large sign that read "gags". Looking around she laughed at the little gag gifts. There were naughty books, candy, cards, T-shirts, hats, shoelaces, cake pans, straws, board games, and much more.

Making her way back up the stares she went across the way and down a different set of stares. Down there was a little bit more like was she was looking for. TO the left were sexy outfits and to the right was a library of pornographic books and videos. Not quite what she was looking for, she made her way up the stares and down the isle to a doorway with pieces of fabrics covering it. Walking threw the fabrics she came to a dark room lit with black lights. This was what she wanted. To the left was a wall of sex toys, in front of her were lotions and to her right was a section for demons. Walking toward the section for demons she smiled. There were perfumes, designed to turn on any demon within smelling radius. There were extra strong rope and handcuffs, made for those extra strong demons. There was even specially made outfits for those how aren't exactly human shaped. She was happy. It was like a child in a candy store. Looking around she grabbed a bottle of perfume and a case of makeup. Preparing to head back to the front and pay for her items she stopped when she walked past the two sets of stares. Out of the corner of her eye she saw two dresses that she had to have. She would wear of to the pre wedding dinner, but she didn't know which, so she grabbed them both. Paying for her stuff she dragged Amaye out of the "gags" section and headed home. (http/ http/ … what dress do you want her to wear? Review with your vote)

Ok, this is the second to last night he was to sleep on the couch in the office. He needed to be with his mate, but not until he married her. Bringing shame upon her family was not his intent.

Spreading out the blanket on the couch he laid down. This sucked; he wanted to be with his mate. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss the back of her neck. Yes the back of her neck, the place that makes her squirm. Oh did he love that spot. Rolling on his side he stopped wide eyes. She wouldn't!

Turning toward the closed door he stared. Taking a long sniff of the air he smelled it; her. She was outside the door, and wearing a hormone enhancing perfume. It magnified any smell of hers that would turn make him think she wanted him and he already knew that she wanted him. This made it much worse. He was having trouble before; this was tarring his mind apart. Instead of jumping up and running for the love of his life, he opted for something a little different, hoping is would subdue his need for her. Reaching down into his pants he began to stroke his hardened member, thinking of the girl, just beyond the door.

Kagome stood in front of the door with a small stack of papers, fanning her sent toward the door. The hanyou had to smell it. A good 10 minutes went by and she started to doubt he was even in there. Putting her ear to the door she listened the best she could. Taking a step back she fumes. She could hear is moans. He was pleasuring himself…without her. What an ass! Fine if he wanted to play that way, then she would too.

Inu Yasha smiled when he heard her huff and storm down the hall back to her room.

It was now Friday morning; 8am, first period. Kagome's face was bright red. Apparently the perfume didn't come off with just soap and water in the shower. Every male demon was starring at her, while every female demon gave her strange looks as if they were silently asking how they made her sent so strong. She was embarrassed out of her mind. Standing, she excused herself and made her way toward the parking lot. This time she drove herself knowing Inu wouldn't take her home. Grabbing a book she had under the front seat of her car she rummaged threw the pages. This was a book her mother wrote down everything she learned while training for priestess hood. Stopping as a familiar page she read the text. Luckily for her, if she were to believe her others writings, all she would have to do is chant the words and she would no longer have a sent for the demons to smell, at least until she took off the spell.

Chanting the words she felt her aura shift. Hopefully it worked. She'll find out in a second.

Walking back to class she noticed no one paid attention to her. Walking into class everybody stared at her in confusion. Yep it worked.

Inu Yasha didn't go to school that day. He was at his father's house preparing for the huge dinner that night. It was supposed to be a small thing between the family and wedding parties but his father invited everybody that was on the invitation list for the actual wedding. There were to be around 300 people there, and they didn't have enough food and beverages for them, so Inu Yasha had to take a loyal crew of shoppers and go around to every store in a thirty-mile radius and buy as much as they could. By time they were done school was almost out. He had been planning on picking up kagome for the dinner around five thirty with flowers and a necklace his mother wore at her wedding. Hopefully that would make her happy.

Walking threw the ballroom he checked the seating, food, drinks, entertainment and decorations. He smiled; this was perfect. Looking at his watch he headed toward the door. It was time to pick up Kagome. Making his way threw the guests that already arrived he stooped two feet from the door. He smelled it again. He smelled her; her with the perfume on. Growling, he turned around to see kagome sitting at some table, Surrounded by male demons. His eyes widened when he saw what she was wearing. He was going to strangle her.

(it's the rine stone chokers #29 GRACE KELLY CHOKER SET $110.00 http/images. 


	12. Chapter 12

The dress really would have been beautiful, that is if it wasn't for the fact that parts were see threw and causing kagome to be the center of unwanted attention. The long black dress was covered in sparkles all the way down to the floor. The tightness of the dress formed perfectly with her body. The majority of it was see threw with the exception of a flower like design that covered her neither regions and breasts. A belly button ring, which he knew was fake, was visible threw the see threw material. The top of her dress was nothing other than a basic tank top cut with and inch and a half traps. A large white gold and diamond choker covered her neck and dangled in an arrow shaped pattern that pointed down between her breasts. A small tiara sat on her cranium, tangled in a mess of curls that fell just above her shoulders.

He needed to get her away from those men before one of them thought it necessary to take her as their own. With that perfume on it magnified her scent enough to simulate a female demon in heat and that dress left nothing to the imagination.

Growing he stepped forward, only to stop. He needed her away from those men, but she needed to be taught a lesson as well. What would he do? He couldn't do anything too harsh or he could loose his mate. Then again this couldn't go unpunished.

Watching her giggle at something the demon closest to her said, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and looked away just as fast. His eyes narrowed. She wants to play like that, huh? Fine!

Turning on his heal he turned around and searched the room. Almost everybody was here. They were missing a few people including…

"Inu Yasha my darling"

The half demon smiled.

…she would have to do.

Facing the owner of the voice he smiled. "hello Bridget, visiting from America I can see. How is my favorite lady from the states?" in all honestly he couldn't stand her. She was annoying and always after something he never wanted to give her, but that was understandable. He was a prince.

"Inu Yasha you are such a charmer" she smiled. Her American ascent a little thick. She learned Japanese in high school and was pretty good, but mispronounced a few things here and there.

Inu Yasha had met Bridget in an under 18 club in new York last summer. Her blue eyes and long blond hair caught his attention from across the room. There were many girls with long blond hair and similar eyes, but this girl was a natural blond. He danced with her most of the night and met up again the next. She tried many a time to get him into her bed but failed. He didn't want a harmless lay when he was getting his mate in a year.

They did however do many other interesting things, such as make out and feel each other up. When she started acting like an attacked little whinny brat he couldn't take it anymore. He spent the remainder of his trip avoiding her.

"What brings you here?" Inu Yasha asked, trying to ask as if he didn't care that his mate was flirting with a table full of other demons.

"You actually" she smiled seductively. "I wanted to meat the girl that took my Inu yasha's heart from me. She reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek lovingly. "Then maybe we could finish what we started." She winked. This did not go unnoticed by kagome, who wasn't really paying attention to the man talking to her.

She really was attractive. Ok so she was down right hot. Her body was perfect in everyway, could be super model material. She was thin but not in an unhealthy way. Her breasts were large, but not over powering, and she had the greatest ass he had ever seen, but he didn't want her. He wanted the flirty bitch sitting at the table across the room.

"Maybe some other time" he backed away slightly, taking himself out of her reach. "but we can sit at the bar and have a drink"

Nodding she grabbed his arm and "aloud" him to leads the way.

He noted that kagome watched their every move.

"So, I heard you are getting married" she smiled, a hidden agenda behind that smile.

"Yes I am"

"tomorrow, am I right?" she leaned forward slightly.

"that's right" inu Yasha nodded. He smiled at the bartender who placed their drinks infront of them.

"how did he know what I wanted?" she asked amazed.

Inu Yasha smiled. "He's a demon, one with the ability to read minds."

"really" she looked at the demon who smiled at her innocently. "He doesn't look demon"

"trust me he is" Inu Yasha nodded politely to the demon.

Her smiled turned seductive. "ok them, what am I thinking right now?"

The man blushed a deep shade of crimson, mumbled something neither could understand and wondered off down the bar towards another customer.

Inu Yasha's eyebrow's went up. Just what the hell was she thinking…and was she still thinking it.

His questions were answered when she faced him, the same seductive smile on her face.

"You know, you can't imagine my shock when I found out you were a prince." He never once looked away "I could pleasure you far more than that inexperienced twit." Moving her leg up she placed it on the inside of this thigh. Good thing no one was paying attention because it was out in the open; except for one. Moving her foot up she rubbed his member gently before he growled and pushed her foot away.

"I don't care what you think you can do, I have no desire of ever leaving kagome for the likes of some slut like you" he said before he even knew it. Looking around he tried to focus on something other than her angry eyes, but only landed on the back of kagome head. Just looking at the back of her head he could tell she was hurting.

Great, his plan either worked too well or backfired in his face. Maybe even both. the least she could have done was watched the part where he rejected the skank.

"What makes you think you could talk to me like that after what we did together? I gave myself to you-"

"first of all, you never gave yourself to me because I rejected you, and second your scent proves I wasn't your first by far. There is nothing special about me except I am royalty, and there is no way I would EVER be with somebody that wanted me for that." He stood up and took down the rest of this drink.

Her face was emotionless. She didn't know what to think.

Turning from her he started to walk toward where kagome was when he realized she wasn't there anymore, and one of the guys weren't either.

His eye widened. "she wouldn't" she whispered.

His search for her began.

He had been watching her from his post since she got there. It was obvious that something was wrong by the way she dressed. He never took her for somebody to show off theirselves like that. It was time to investigate.

He watched her flirt. He watched inu Yasha pretend me didn't care and talk with that foreign chick. He watched kagome get upset and walk out of the room with some guy and friendly like. He saw inu Yasha refuse the foreign chick only to find kagome gone.

Somewhere is all this he felt bad, like somehow it was his fault.

Naw, couldn't be.

Walking past inu Yasha he smiled when he saw the half bread go in the wrong direction looking for kagome. Shaking his head he made his way out of the back door toward the gardens where he saw her go. Stepping to the gardens he spotted them right away. It was almost as if she did that on purpose so she would get caught.

Sighing he made his way towards her.

He heard her giggle.

"You know, inu Yasha will be very displeased to know you are out here with another man."

Kagome looked up into the mans face hopeful for a second, but when she saw who it was she slouched and glared.

"What do you want miroku? Can't you see that im busy?"

"Yes I can see that, however, I don't think you should be. Inu Yasha would not be happy to-"

"He doesn't care. Just ask him and miss blondie" kagome held back the tears. The honest truth was that it hurt like hell. She couldn't believe he would do something like that. She loved and trusted him. If he acted like that when she was around what was he doing all me? Living up his last week as a single man by human standards?

"I don't think you understand Kagome" Miroku smiled sadly.

"Look buddy, she aint interested in talking to you, now get lost" the demon stood ready to take miroku on.

"I do not wish to fight, but I do wish to talk to kagome, not you" Miroku's face became hard, as if he were ready for battle.

Kagome studied miroku. He didn't fight…did he? Suddenly she got a bad feeling.

"that's it, leave or be creamed" the demon made his way toward miroku.

Closing his eyes, he waited for the demon to get close enough. As soon as he set foot within range miroku pulled out a ward from inside his shirt. Holding it out infront of him he chanted a few words. An energy wave few from him in all directions, going threw the demon.

"what did you do?" kagome ran to the now frozen demon. She touched the demons face only to feel warmth.

Walking over to kagome he looked down at her. "I suggest we leave now kagome, this spell will only last a few minutes and we really need to talk"

Nodding kagome started to fallow not taking her eyes off of the frozed demon until he was out of site.

They didn't saw a word as miroku led them to the other side of the garden. There was a large tree with think branches, big enough for two people to sit on. She could have sworn that the leave were gold for a second.

"This tree is the oldest tree we know of. It has been around, protecting all who protect it. When you sit under it you could feel its energy transferring to as if trying to comfort or give answers." Placing his hands on the bark he smiled. "this tree really is amazing"

Kagome stared at him funny. What he loosing it?

"I apologize kagome. I did not know it would turn out the way that it did. It is obvious that inn Yasha has not told you why has been avoiding you" He turned to look at kagome.

Shaking her head she starred at him still, this time out of shock. This was a conspiracy…ok maybe it wasn't but still it kind of felt like it.

"the day we met I told him about the traditions of the humans. About how it would damage the honor of a family to take their daughter before they are married. He did not know that was how it happened. He is so in love with you he kept his desires and feelings to himself."

Tears sprang into kagome eyes. She tried not to let them fall but she couldn't help it. Inu Yasha loved her. he loved her so much. How could she do this to him. She embarrassed him when he was trying to…wait!

"that doesn't explain miss America does it" She became angry again. Her tears dried immediately.

Putting up his hands he tried to calm her down. "Actually is does"

"HOW?"

"He saw you, they way you were…are dressed and the demons around you. He didn't think you wanted him" Ok so it was exactly the truth but this way kagome would do something to prove she loved inu Yasha and inu Yasha only.

He watched her for a reaction.

She just stared at the ground deep in thought.


	13. Chapter 13

After searching every inch of the house and garden outside he decided to check the ball once again.

He had no idea where she had gone. If she wasn't in the ball room then he would have to call out the guard and have them track her down.

What the hell was she thinking? Leaving the pre wedding dinner with another man? Was she trying to ruin his name or something? Or maybe she was trying to ruin her own. Either way, he really wanted to ring her little neck.

Walking into the ball he stood in the darkest corner he could find. Searching each person his heart eased slightly when he saw her smiling while talking to his father and miroku as if nothing happened at all. Growling deep in his throat his eye started to bleed. She was no longer in her skimpy 'take me now' dress, but in a plane black sleeveless dress.

There was hardly any amber left in his eyes as he fought for control.

She left with another guy only to reappear in another outfit.

THAT WHORE!!

Making to turn away he watched her out of the corner of his eyes. He stopped to watch what she would do now that she had noticed he was there.

She smiled and waved to him lovingly.

He almost lost it then.

How dare she pretend it never happened!

Stomping out of the room he made his way outside. He needed to run, and maybe destroy a few trees or boulders. If he stayed any longer there may have been a massacre. He lost control of his demon once, and he swore it would never happen again.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Where is he going?" Kagome asked, not to anybody in particular.

"Kagome, I need to escort you to you room" miroku interrupted kagome's thought process. Every muscle in his body was tense.

"What why" kagome looked at miroku who was now starring at the place where inu Yasha was standing as if he was trying to light it on fire with his eyes.

"You protect kagome. I need to find my son" the demon lord said before he merely disappeared.

Kagome looked around in a panic "Whats going on?" she asked miroku.

Grabbing her hand he pulled her up to him and looked around protectively. "It seems something had angered are dear half bread enough to release his demon blood"

Almost dragging her out of the ball he made his way up the stairs and down the hall to the back room. Opening the double doors he walked inside and assessed the room.

The entire room was decorated in blue and taupe. The blue and taupe sheets and comforter dressed a mattress that was being held by a stone bed frame with stone bedposts. The two six drawer dressers, which sat at the opposite wall from the bed, were also made from the same smooth dark gray stone. One dresser held a large tv while the other held the satellite box and dvd player.

The wall to the right of the bed looked to be one giant window covered in taupe curtains and was framed with taupe and blue drapes while the wall to the left held a rack of swords and other older weapons.

To the left of the bed was a giant walk in closet that could have easily been somebody's room.

To the right of the bed was a door that led to a large bathroom with a separate shower and Jacuzzi tub. The double sinks and vanity area were made from the same stone as the dressers, and separated by a white door that led to the toilet. Each area had their own chair.

The floor of the bathroom was laid with the same light colored carpet from in the bedroom while the walls were decorated with some kind of sponge work that incorporated many different shades of blue, black, and white. Their Jacuzzi tub and separate shower were both made from a kind of dark gray stone and made to look like they were bathing in either a hot spring or under a waterfall.

Kagome wanted to cry it was so gorgeous. "Who designed this room?"

Miroku smiled. "do you like it kagome?"

"Yes, I have never imagined a room could be so beautiful" She continued to look around touching and petting things as she went.

"That's fortunate because inu Yasha designed it" He watched her with amusement.

"Inu Yasha? He did this? How? When? Why?" She couldn't take her eyes off of it. Reaching the bed she felt the fabric between her fingers. It was so soft. It just screamed for her to jump in and snuggle up.

"He did it with about four people on Monday with a computer for you."

"Me?" here she went with the tears again.

Walking up to her he wrapped his arms around her allowing her to cry into his shirt.

"He wasn't just off whoring himself, was he?" she cried. She felt like such an idiot.

"No he wasn't" miroku nearly laughed. "He planned the whole wedding and designed different rooms of the house. He did it all for you"

Kagome smiled up at miroku.

"Im going to go out into the hall now and wait for inu Yasha, if he comes here tonight."

Miroku made his way to the door.

"Wait" kagome called.

Miroku stopped and looked behind him.

"What wrong with inu Yasha? What did you mean about his demon?"

Miroku smiled. "Its nothing for you to concern yourself with right now. Just prepare for bed. I'm sure inu Yasha is just fine"

Kagome smiled and nodded.

Miroku left the room.

Sighing, kagome started giggle as she ran and leapt onto the bed.

#&())(&#

He ran. He ran for all its worth. He didn't know where he was but the pain in his head was making it hard for him to concentrate on not hitting trees or falling off cliffs. Lord knew he didn't need to be visited by the doctor again.

Closing his eyes he held his head, still running at the break neck speed. Why was it hurting so much? His demon was never this unsure of whether or not it wanted to be let loose.

Before he knew it he ran right into a stream. Trying to open his eyes he was barely able to make out the waterfall that was not but twenty feet from him. Perhaps he should sit under that; the cool water may help his head.

Turning toward the waterfall he didn't get far before a pain ripped threw his head, sending his falling forward on his knees; the water coming up to his waist.

The pain increased until he felt as if something was about to exit is skull threw the back. His vision was fading in and out. He clenched his jaw so hard he felt a tooth crack under the pressure.

He did the only thing he could do at the time; he screamed. He screamed for the pain in his head. He screamed for the pain he must have caused Kagome. He screamed for the pain he felt because of jealousy. He screamed for it all and more.

Slowly crawling toward a soft piece of grass he fell onto his back.

Every muscle in his body felt as if it was being ripped from him. His chest hurt. Every movement, breathing or not, made it feel as if his ribs were separating themselves. There was nothing but pain. The most horrific pain he had ever experienced. He half wished his demon would just take over and get it over with.

He didn't know how long he laid there, but there was only so much he could take. Eventually he became dead to the world. His mind sat in a state of limbo while his body twitched and moved his limbs in random directions, as if trying to take back its control.

#

"MOVE" a roar was heard coming from an open that led into the kitchen from the side yard.

Everybody parted.

"Somebody call the doctor" The man yelled walking quickly threw the door and into the kitchen. Taking is quick right he moved threw the door way into the front room. There the staircase sat.

Nearly jumping up the stairs the man kicked open the first door, completely missing a worried Miroku standing at the end of the hall.

"What happened?" Miroku stalked forward. "Is he alright?"

The demon Lord held the bundle of unconscious Inu Yasha close to his chest before placing in on the nightly made bed in the far corner of the room. "Where is Kagome?"

"She is in her room. I checked on her a few minutes ago. She is now asleep"

The demon nodded, looking at his son sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"How did you detain him?" Miroku looked down at the boys limp body. There were no visible wounds anywhere.

"I found him wet and half frozen next to a stream to the north. His mind, as well as his body, was in an extreme case of turmoil. I do not doubt he would wake up soon, but I don't know if he will still be the same as he was before"

"Is there a chance that he will recovery?"

"The odds are defiantly in his favor"

Miroku eyed the Demon Lord. He was not telling him something. "Kagome didn't do anything wrong. His demon is tormenting him only because he is allowing it. He had become week with the pain"

Miroku nodded. It made sense in some strange kind of way.


	14. Chapter 14

I'm lost

I'm lost. I can't think of what to do next. I had this whole thing planning out but when I started to write it out it didn't make sense. Any idea? Seriously! I got nothing!


End file.
